


Happy 8 Years Of Friendship, Danno:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anniversary, Celebrations, Concert Tickets/Tickets, Construction Work/Under Construction, Dinner, Drinking, Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Lunch, Pizza, Presents, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Restaurants, Surprises, Water
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-31 09:04:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13971768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve has a gift for Danny, He couldn't wait to see his best friend's reaction to it, He planned it for months, Cause he knew it would make him happy, What does Danny say?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*





	Happy 8 Years Of Friendship, Danno:

*Summary: Steve has a gift for Danny, He couldn't wait to see his best friend's reaction to it, He planned it for months, Cause he knew it would make him happy, What does Danny say?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

It was a beautiful day in Honolulu, Hawaii, Commander Steve McGarrett & his partner, & best friend, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams were working on their restaurant, They had nothing better to do on the weekend, & they need some time together, Cause it had been a crazy year, & they just wanted to forget some of the bad stuff.

 

"That is coming out great, Danno, Keep it up, I think we should have some of this done by the end of the month, I am excited about this, Danno, Thank you for including me in your dream about this place, I feel honored", The Five-O Commander said, as he smiled at his blond friend, He was lucky to have a friend, A best friend, like Danny, who always comes through for the people that he cares about.

 

"You are welcome, Babe, Thank you for saying "Yes", I couldn't have picked a better person & partner to do this with", The Loudmouth Detective said with a smile on his own, as he finished up painting a wall, He took a break to drink some water, & he tossed a bottle at his friend, "Super Seal, Time for a break", & Steve caught the bottle, & joined him at the counter. "I can't believe that we will be open by Christmas, I can just imagine the people in here, Enjoy themselves, I can't wait," The Five-O Commander said, "Neither can I", They took an hour break, & they went back at it.

 

They worked through lunch, & had dinner delivered, Danny insisted on paying, & then, they relaxed for a bit, "Danno, I got something for you, Here you go", The Former Seal said casually, as he handed over an envelope, Curious, Danny took it, & opened it. He gasped at what was inside. " ** _Bon Jovi Tickets_** , I've been trying to get these for months, How the hell did you get your hands on them ?", he asked, & touched by the gesture, He knew that Steve has a heart of gold.

 

"I have my ways, Happy 8 years of friendship, Danno, It's been the best 8 years of my life, Partner", Steve said emotionally, as he watched, as his gift brought joy to his best friend's face. "I didn't get you anything though", The Blond said, as he felt bad. "Your gift is your friendship, & sharing your kids with me, Danno, That's enough, How about the two of us go to the concert, Enjoy it, & I treat us to the best pizza around ?", "I say, "You got yourself a deal", Super Seal, Let's do it", They finished up their work, & went to their homes to rest for the rest of their time.

 

The End.


End file.
